Change
by hamboj
Summary: The World Meeting has commince, but things don't look to bright for China. However, can a certain Asia,bring back some memories? Rated T, for language
1. The Meeting Begins

_My very first story yes!~ I was looking at some pictures of Nihong and China...and I just had to write something about it!~ Not enough love for them~! Anyways~! Please excuse me if I interpret any of the charas wrong First time~! Gomen! And DX Fail, but I haven't seen the entirity that is Hetalia. I still have 2 more seasons I think to go DX So please bare with my awful OCness~ And my grammar~! I wrote this but a few seconds ago, and I just really wanted to post it!~ I really liked it~! Pls tell me if I messed up anywhere or on anything~! Arigato~!_

_:( Of course I don't own anything...if I did...Toris would be the main character... ^_^ And some of my fave couples would get together~_

* * *

><p>"Now, let the World Meeting commince without interupption!" Germany yelled out, glaring at certain people he didn't want messing this meeting up.<p>

China, sitting back by Russia, simple sighed. He was quite tired, and wanted to leave already. The strain of many years, pushed on him. The world had changed so much since his time... And it only made him feel so tired.

Lost in his memories of greater times, China missed half of the report from America. But he was drawn back, when England suddenly raised up and slammed his hands onto the table, obviously mad.

"That's a completely idiotic plan, you git!" He said while scowling.

America looked unfazed, and smiled his wide 'Hero' smile and took out a drink (extra large if you must know) from no where.

"Sure it'll work! With me as the great Hero leading it! Nothing can go wrong!" He laughed it off.

England seethed.

"It. Will. Not." He glared at America. "Hamburgers with supernatural radioactive powers, will not rockship to the moon, find a mysterious crystal, that will save the Earth, stop Global Warming, and make you the blasted 'Hero'! Who the bloody hell even comes up with such a ridiculous idea?"

America simply waved him off dismissively.

"Eh. Whatever you say Iggy."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He yelled back, hitting a point of complete maddness.

America smiled, having fun with his game.

"Don't wanna~ _Iggy_"

England growled.

America's grin widened.

They shot back and forth, crude remarks, and mean words.

"Go to hell!"

"Sorry, I don't want to, you might be there~"

Another growl.

"Blasted child! When the hell with you fucking grow up!"

"I am not a child!"

A pout.

"Hell yes you are! Always with your unreal inventions that only a child could imagine!"

"Well last I checked, my 'childish' inventions kicked. Your. Ass."

Silence.

China slightly shrunk back into his chair, like many of the other countries. This wasn't good. Wasn't good at all. Normally, China or someone else would intercede, and stop there arguement, but... it was too late.

If you have ever seen England mad before, this was completely different. Full on rage. His eyebrows went so low, they almost connected to his eyes, and his face grew slightly red, his eyes turning dangerous.

No... This wasn't good.

"D-doitsu! England's scary me~!Ve~!" Silently whimpered the tiny Italian. He hugged close to Germany, who pushed him away.

Several broken chairs, pens, and tables later; England was dragging America out of the door. A _HALF-unconcious_ America.

The door slammed shut behind them, and several screams later, (via America) all grew silent.

No one returned.

Someone, some random country, coughed, and looked around. This snapped everyone out of there semi-stupor, and activity was brought to life again. They quickly went back to what they were doing.

"Ah~! I can only imagine what _l'Angleterre_ did to poor little _l'Amérique_!" Said a grining France, winking at Canada next to him.

"I-it isn't like that!" Canada said with a flushed face at the imagines now in his innocent head.

France just grinned. "But of course not, _Mon petite Ange_~" He winked one last time and turned back to the nearest country, whispering something about England and America, while raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"_L'Angleterre _is very aggressive!~" He winked.

China put his head into his hands. Ah~ When had everything gone and gotten messed up? China sighed. _England, never used to be this way~ahen. But that all changed when America showed up..."_ China sighed again. Change happened to often for his taste.

"Everyone quiet the bloody hell up!" Germany yelled, with a slight 'Ve~!' being heard within it. "We shall commince the meeting as planned! Nothing more will be said! Russia! Your next!"

Russia grinned happily, everything slightly darkening (everyone in the room shruddered). "Da~"

China watched as Russia went up to the podium.

This was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

><p><em>So there was my failed attempt at a first story XD DX . Sry for the failed attempt at an arguement with America and England...XD It didn't work out so well...Thank u for reading, and leave a good or bad review~ :D Both help~<em>

_XD I take French, so I knw my french is the least that failed, XD Lolz. I hope I didn't mess up on anything else~_

_Thank u!~_

_3 Hamboj_


	2. Pray For Him

_Kk~ Here is my second chapter to my fail of a first story~ Like I said, please forgive me, if I precieve any other the charas wrong, and/or have horrible grammar mistakes. DX Pls forgive me. _

_:D I got one review already~! Yeah~! So I decided to come out with a second chapter. Maybe if I get more reviews I'll make a third? :D It's up to the readers~ :D I'm sorry if in some parts of the story nothing connects two sentences together. DX I tired my best, but dust bunnies got into my head, and nothing DX Blank~ I went~ Erm~_

_Anyways~ I should stop talking and let you read~_

_:( I don't own anything...if I did, Toris would be the main characther :D_

* * *

><p>"And that's why I think we should kill them all of, and then become one with Russia, da?"<p>

Russia looked around the room, his face growing darker, and his smile widening.

"Da~?"

The countries shrunk into their chairs and leaned away from Russia. Germany coughed.

"E-erm….That was a very um nice…speech Russia. Y-you may sit." He said unsurely.

Russia smiled darkly and happily walked back to his sit next to China.

China's face grew slightly tense, and he pretended to smile at Russia.

"A-ah~ What an interesting speech~aru!" He said in a mock happy voice. _Don' make him mad…Don't make him mad._

Russia grinned happily, a slight blush coming to his face.

"R-really?" Then his face grew dark. "If only I had been able to give an example or two." He gripped the lead pipe tightly in his hands. "This room really need some more color." He smiled to China. "Red would have been greatly."

China shrunk back. "E-erm…Yes…aru.." He then tried to take his attention back to the others, trying not to listen to Russia's murmurs. 'To make the all scream, and make pretty colors would have been great, da~'

Germany coughed once more and looked down to his perfectly organized list.

"Let's see…England is gone," He sighed, "So we can cross him off the list…France! Your up!"

France looked up to Germany. He had been busy still whispering things in the blushing country next to him, that he forgot for a moment where he was.

"Ah~! Of course~!" He stood and looked down at the blushing red country, who was trying to get imagines out of his head, and winked.

"We'll finish this later~ _Mon amor_~" The country cringed, but France paid no attention as he walked up to the podium next.

He spun on his heel, and blew a kiss out to his audience.

"Now~! Let us talk of the greatest country of passion~!" He winked and put his hand to his chest. "_Moi~" _

Spain, in the back by Romano, was the only one who clapped for France, but soon stopped when no one else did. He slumped back into his chair scratching at his head awkwardly.

China, who was still quite tired of this meeting, sighed another sigh, that would first of more to come. Growing bored with watching France spin around and around, making hearts appear from nowhere, and talk about _l'amor, _pushed China to glance around the room.

Italy was fast away with saying random things to Germany who constantly told him to shut up. Romano was glaring at Germany while eating a tomato, while Spain stared at Romano and went on and on about how cute he was. China turned to look down the rest of the table and saw Finland petting his dog, Hanatamago, under his part of the table, while smiling awkwardly to Sweden who simply stared at him. Belgium, from afar, was snapping pictures of Romano, while Netherlands was yelling at her to stop, because 'That damn bastard might get into the picture!' Poland was playing around with his papers, whining about how bored he was, and how he wanted to "Like totally leave already. So I can, like, totally finish painting my house. And, like, go play with my pony~" Lithuania just nodded away, sweat drops coming down endlessly. Switzerland was working hard at some doodles, for Liechtenstein, as she watched on, a blush slightly on her face at how cute his doodles were. Hungary was staring at Austria, as he sat there and took careful notes. She smiled happily, and held a blush on her face.

After looking at Hungary, China looked to the door. America and England still hadn't returned… China closed his eyes and sighed. 'Ah~ How my tired old body wishes for those good old times~aru' He said under his breath. He looked up again, and stared across the table.

Japan.

Japan had coughed.

China looked at him worriedly. Japan had gone through some tough stuff the past few days, with all those earthquakes and floods. He looked better now, then he did a couple of days ago, when he had visited Japan.

"_It is nothing China-san. I can make do." _

He had been battered and beaten, and awfully sick that day. China had stayed all day, despite Japan's weak complaints, and taken care of him. He really looked so much better than he did then.

But…

China could still see on his non-expressant face, that exhaustion still hung on him, and the sickness wasn't completely away.

He looked so weak and sick.

So, that's why, any little movement, Japan made, China looked on with awaiting eyes. If anything happened. He would do something quick.

He would do anything for his little brother.

Even if he didn't want him.

* * *

><p><em>D: So there it was~ My second chapter~ Thank u for reading~ I hope it wasn't a complete fail~ Pls review and tell me of parts I've messed up on, so that I can change them, and don't have to make the next group of people suffer though my awful writing. DX I tried to add humor...I hoped it worked. But without an America and England, it's hard. :D Cause they have the best arguements!~ XD Lol.<em>

_Anyways~ Please review~ :D_

_For chibi Lithuania?_

_Thank u~_


	3. What Happened?

_DX So, I just really had to write another chapter, I didn't care if I had gotten any reviews, I just really wanted to write this one. Yes, I knw my chapters are so short, but that's because I want to have cliffhangers at certain parts so that people will be kept entertained. XD lmao. Maybe I should try adding more details? Hm... Let's see if I can make my next chapter the longest... I'll have to see about that..._

_Anway, this chapter is a bit of Japan's past with China, via flashing flashbacks~! O yeah~ ;) Can't live without those~_

_Anyways~ I'll let you read and tell me what you think~ :D Pls review so I have inspiration to write some more.~ Pls~_

_:( I don't own anything...If I did Toris would be the main character :D With Chibitalia sidecasting!_

* * *

><p><em>"H-how do you do that?"<em>

_"Like this ~aru."_

_"A-ah! That's so very great~!"_

_China smiled down to his little brother, who looked at him with shining eyes._

_Japan always showed his true self like this when it was only the two of them._

_But..._

_That all changed._

China's eyes snapped open, as he awoke from his dream. He had passed out slightly, during France's talk. _Isn't he done already~aru? _China quickly scanned the room, seeing what he missed out on. Nothing much was different from when he dozed off, till now.

He looked to Japan. China feeling a bit uneasy about his dream.

Japan was writing notes away, coughing slightly, and paying as much attention as a sickly man could.

China frowned. _If he keeps this up~aru, He'll be even more sick~aru~! _China stared at Japan.

What had happened to his sweet little brother? He did nothing but show blank faces to him anymore.

He used to have such vigor. Such spirit.

_"Aiya~aru~ That's very good Kiku~aru!"_

_"A-ah! Arigato, Yao-nii-san." _

Memories passed by China's eyes. No one knew what the real Japan was like. No one but him. But...after a while...Japan stopped being like that.

_"The stars are very pretty~aru!"_

_"Yes. They are."_

_Silence._

_"E-erm...aru...What do you wish to do Kiku, when you go off on your on~aru?"_

_Blank stare._

_"Get stronger. And prepare for the outside nations coming."_

_"I-is that so~aru?"_

_Silence._

_"A-ahaha! Well...aru..."_

_Silence._

_"Aru..."_

China frowned. This wasn't helping his mood at all...But the memories just kept coming.

_"K-kiku? What are you doing here~aru?"_

_Silence._

_"W-well, don't just stand there~aru. You can come in~aru. I just finished making..."_

_Mumbled words._

_"Hm? Aru? What was that Kiku~aru?" Confusion._

_Louder mumbles._

_"You have to speak louder than that~aru!"_

_"I'm sorry Yao-san."_

_"Sorry? Sorry for what~aru?"_

_Blade pulled._

_"K-kiku~aru?"_

_Pointed._

_"Kiku! What are you doing~aru! That's a very dangerous thing to have~aru! Stop~aru! Kiku!"_

_Silence. _

_"Kiku!"_

_"Sorry."_

_Slash._

_Blank._

China's brow furrowed. He remembered that memory vividly. Kiku...no not 'Kiku', not anymore, had looked at him with blank eyes. Had raised his blade. And that's all China remembered.

Everything else was too painful.

China's frown deepened.

_"M-my own brother~aru! I raised him~aru! And! And! This is what he does~~aru?"_

_Sniffles._

_"It's okay Yao-san"_

_Pat on the back._

_"N-no~aru!" _

_Pushes away._

_Dark look._

_"I won't ever forgive them! Never!"_

China looked away reluctantly. He remembered that too. He had been so mad and sick with grief. _I almost ruined another friendship~aru..._

_"It's their fault! They stole my brother! My Kiku!"_

_Tears._

_"M-my Kiku!"_

_Blue. Everything was so blue and wet. Nothing felt warm...Nothing felt bright. Everything was just so_

_Dark._

China unconsciously held onto himself. He didn't want to remember that pain. That great pain...

"K-kiku?"

China quickly looked up.

Kiku was coughing horribly, louder than all his other coughs, and longer too. Germany was looking at him worriedly, as Italy waved his hands around distressed, yelling 'Doitsu! Doitsu! Help Nihong! Help Nihong!'

Japan stopped coughing.

"Are you okay Kiku?"

He weakly looked to them, and nodded.

"I'm okay."

He smiled, and they believed him.

But China saw through it.

He knew nothing was right.

_"I'm okay!"_

_"No your not~aru!"_

_"I-I am!"_

_"Kiku Honda, lay back down~aru! You aren't well yet!~aru"_

_"B-but I a-"_

_Faint._

_"Kiku!"_

_Blank._

_He awakens._

_"I-I'm sorry..."_

_Smile._

_"It's okay, just don't do it again~aru."_

_"Y-yeah."_

_Smile._

_"How about some soup~aru?"_

_"With-!"_

_Laugh._

_"Your favorite salted food~aru?"_

_Blush._

_Laugh._

_Smile._

_"It's okay. I will~aru. I always do~aru."_

* * *

><p><em>XD Thank u for reading my shortest chapter ever! ;) A bit of there past without many details.<em>

_As for how Japan acts when he's younger, well :D I just kind of imagined, Japan isn't and wasn't always so unexpressive. :D He must have acted like a kid at one point. So that's why I made him a bit wild younger. D: I hope that's okay with you ppl...XD :D Anyways~_

_Thank u for reading~!_

_Pls review~ :D For chibi Lithuania? Chibitalia?_

_Chibi Romano?_

_Bring it, I have a bunch of chibis to choose from._

_:D_

_Thank u~_


	4. Flowers Falling

_XD Another o so amazing chapter~! Thank u all who have been reading~! This one mostly just about the how China felt a bit in the past after Japan..left him. :D Also, the others!~ Who are the 'others?" Well read and u will see what I am talking about~! `_

_XD I should stop talking and let you read!~ Made it the longest I could!~ I started running out of ideas DX Fail. I mean I have ideas...but not an XD That wouldn't spoil the plot._

_This one chapter is dedicated to my awesome reviewer~! _**Jao Jao**_, thank you!~ Now~ To the reading~!_

_:( No...I don't own anything...if I did, Toris would be the main character, with Chibitalia sidecasting~! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>-Several Centuries Ago-<strong>

China looked up to the rain, thinking on how bittersweet this rain was falling up his country.

Kiku had betrayed him.

Had marked him so.

China closed his eyes and yielded to the numb pain on his back.

Forever scarred he would be.

Not with just a physical wound. Mental too.

Tears welled up in China's eyes, blurring his vision.

His own little brother.

He used to be so kind…

China opened his eyes again, afraid that Kiku's smiling face would dance behind his eyelids.

'_K-kiku?'_

'_I'm sorry.'_

Tears slowly rolled down China's face.

His precious Kiku.

Then all of a suddenly, he arose quickly with rage, his eyes narrowed, and his hands balled into fists.

It was their fault!

All their fault!

They had changed Kiku!

They had-!

They had…

China looked away ashamed. He couldn't let his emotions get the better of him.

He looked to the cloudy sky.

Or everyone in his country would suffer too.

He sighed and sat back down, crossing his legs, and put his hands into his sleeves, looking out to the view of mountains before him. It was such a pretty sight. The sun setting. The buildings glowing, the people's quiet conversations going on behind China's home.

Why was he doing this? Kiku would never come back anyway…

And with these sad thoughts, The Once Great Old Nation, began to cry, as the sun left.

**-Now-**

China kept his gaze on Japan watching his every movement. He didn't wasn't another episode like the one before to happen again.

He quickly glanced down the table, at Taiwan, who held a similar expression to his own.

They were both worried. Worried very much.

Even Korea stopped telling Hong Kong and Thailand how; 'You see that right there?~da-ze It was made in Korea~da-ze!', and also how, 'Aniki belongs to me!~da-ze So~ Back off~da-ze!' Thailand and Hong Kong gladly tuned him out, and Vietnam sat at the end of the group, watching them quietly.

All the Asian countries immediately turned and watched alarmingly as Japan coughed horribly. Then looked at each other worriedly when he simply waved Germany and Italy off; 'I'm fine.'

They knew.

They knew the same thing China knew.

He was lying. He wasn't well at all.

But suffering silently, so as not to be in the way. Not to cause any more problems for the other countries.

They had all grew up with him (Hong Kong spent the least time with him, and Taiwan the greatest), so they knew. Like any caring sibling would.

Taiwan shifted her concerned vision to China. At first she showed him an expression of distaste, but quickly changed to that of distress.

He had raised them.

He had been their father. Making them food, taking away their pains, kissing every cut and bruise.

She held the look of a young child, begging their father to take away the pain.

But she wasn't asking for herself.

But for Japan's sake.

China saw this all through her expression and eyes, and that instantly awoke the fatherly maternal side within him. He never would let any of his 'little siblings' suffer. Never. He nodded to her, showing her also a concerned look. He too was worried about Japan's condition.

Her reaction was one that China rarely saw on her face, it was one of pure relief and happiness, something China hadn't seen since she was little, _And hadn't hated me so much~aru_, China thought silently to himself. Her siblings besides her mirrored her reaction. Even though they had all gone their own (somewhat) separated ways, they still looked to China as the father, the brother, even though some didn't quite show it until times like these.

Seeing there hope, the happiness at him, made China smile. How he missed those days truly. How they had used to have so much faith in him. Looked to him for everything.

"_S-sensei."_

_China looked down to a small Taiwan, holding a small delicate flower in her hand._

"_Yes Taiwan~aru!" He said happily to her._

_She slightly blushed, but picked her courage up quickly and held the dainty flower to him._

"_What's this one called?" She asked._

_China laughed. She had been at this game for a couple centuries now. Brining new and foreign flowers to him, asking him what they were, what they were called, where they grew, what did they do, and if she could have more._

_China smiled and lowered himself down to her height._

"_That one's a 'Cherry Blossom'~aru." He patted her head lightly and continued. "It's a flower from Kiku's regions.~aru"_

_Taiwan looked at the flower with newfound appreciation. "K-kiku's land?" She said with an even bigger blush._

"_Yes.~aru."_

_Taiwan looked to him brightly and held the flower out to him._

"_Demo, Sensei, what does this flower symbolize?" She asked patiently._

"_Hm…." China stood and stroked at his chin. He laughed. "Why not go and ask Kiku, Mei~aru?"_

_She was so wrapped into the flower, she hardly noticed him skipping to her human name, that she forbid anyone but Kiku to use._

_She blushed. "G-go ask Kiku…?"_

_He smiled. "Don't worry Mei, aru. I'm sure Kiku will tell you."_

_She looked around unsurely._

"_W-will you come s-sensei?"_

_China stopped momentarily in shock and then smiled. "Sure~aru. I'll come with you Mei."_

_She smiled a bright happy smile up to him._

_Such a bright smile._

* * *

><p><em>XD And there you go~! :D I have introduced the Asian countries~! Yay! I had to ask my friend a billion times if XD Korea would act like that and if he would do this, or that, or this XD Lmao. Anways~ <em>

_:D I hope I percieved them correctly, and I wanted to put in a little flashback between Taiwan and China, I mean, come on, she didn't always hate him? Did she? She once looked up to him, like any other kid would, he was bigger, he was smart, he raised them. I mean, once they start getting older, yeah, I can see where the hate steammed from, but I'm sure she wasn't always like that._

_Also, if you must know, when they use their character names, I use that to symbolize a great connection, friendship and love. So~_

_Anyways~_

_Thank u for reading, and pls review~!_

_For chibi Toris? Chibitalia? For _**Jao Jao**_?_

_XD Thank u~_


	5. Memories

XD This one isn't exactly long, but it has lots of details! So, it's long in a way~! I'm still working on my writing so pls forgive me~! Anyways~ Hope you enjoy this chapter. All Flashbacks. D: Hope your fine with that...

I should let you read now...

:( I don't own anything...if I did, Toris would be the main character, with Chibitalia sidecasting~! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>"Memories make a person. Memories give reason. Give life. But when you have nothing but painful ones.<strong>

**How does one live?"**

_"E-erm...K-kiku!" Taiwan shyly said to the Japanese boy currently sitting out onto the porch, gazing out to the sun, and admiring their little garden._

_The garden had been made about a year ago, when Taiwan had insisted so. She wanted a place she could grow her own flowers, her own things. China, being the ever-weak stern parent, agreed right away. He forced all the others to help (though none particularly had complained..), and soon enough they came up with this lovely garden. Bamboo included. _

_China smiled. "What do you think Taiwan~aru?"_

_Taiwan had never been any happier, than she did right this moment, watching Kiku look out to her garden. 'Hers'. She smiled happily, gaining some courage, and walked up to the silent boy._

_"K-kiku?"_

_He turned to her, his blank brown eyes showing more emotions than his present self did._

_"Mei." He smiled, and raised out a hand to her, gesturing for her to join him sitting, and watching the garden._

_She brightened, and quickly took up his offer. But not before she quickly turned back to make sure China had kept his promise and was watching them._

_He was there, standing to the back of them, watching them carefully and giving her a friendly helpful smile. She nodded at him, and sat down by Kiku._

_"K-kiku..."_

_"Hai?" He asked unconciously in his tounge, though Taiwan didn't mind, she was used to it by now, little words and phrases._

_"U-um...that is...um...this...um...I..." She snapped her eyes closed and raised out her flower to him forcibly and fast._

_He blinked at it for a second, looking at it curiously before laughing._

_"A 'Sakura?" He asked between his laughs._

_She opened her eyes a bit. "S-sakura?"_

_He nodded, smiling at her. "Yes. It's grows on the trees in my land." He raised his hand out to catch a leaf that blew by. "It's a bit like this. Though, Sakura's look more like flowers, and are so. They just happen to grow on a tree." He grabbed the flower carefully and looked at it. "Why do you ask?" He asked curiously._

_She blushed a bit and slightly stuttered, before getting out a full sentence. "S-sensei told me it was a 'Cherry Blossom'," Her eyes teared up a bit, "D-did he lie to me?"_

_Japan looked at her face worriedly and then shoke his head. "No." She looked at him confused. "'Sakura' means 'Cherry Blossom'," he smiled, "Just in Japanese, it's Sakura'" Taiwan's eyes widened and she slowly took in this new information. She, no longer embarrassed, pushed fortth and grabbed onto Japan's hands asking him quickly, "What do they mean?" seriously without wavering. _

_Japan was a bit caught off, but he regained his posure, and brought the flower closer to her, "There are many things to be said about this flower." He looked to her wisely, "They often symbolize women," He brushed back her hair and placed the flower there in it, "And what women represent." He smiled at his work and at her happily. Taiwan blushed crazy, and Japan just went on, unaware of the effect he had on her._

_He looked up to a spider's web, and he sadly and carefully told her, as he watched the spider eat it's lasted victim, "They also represent...death.." Taiwan stopped in her admiring of the flower in her hair and stared at him curiously, "D-death?" Japan nodded. "You needn't know...just something down in history..." He shoke it off and turned back to her. "They also represent the coming of spring."_

_He pushed out his arms from his sleeves and held them out to the garden. "Spring." He said again, as she looked out to the garden. Spring indeed._

_"A-anything else...Kiku?" She asked after a moment of silence. He shoke his head, and turned his head from the garden, smiling at her. "No. That's all." Taiwan smiled. And they both looked back to the garden, enjoying the quiet scenery._

**-INTERMITION-**

Japan sneezed quietly and looked up from his notes. Hm...Didn't sneezing mean someone was talking about you...? That's what America-san had told him...

Speaking of America-san...Kiku looked to the door, but didn't see any sign of it opening it soon.

Hm...

**-ENDOFINTERMITION-**

_China smiled meekly at there conversation. Ah...Mei was really a handful sometimes...but she was a very good girl...especailly with Japan. He glanced at them one last time, before he decided this was the best time to go ahead and leave. 'Mei is fine now~aru' He thought happily to himself as he walked back inside._

_Now...what to d-_

_"ANIKI!" _

_China groaned. Don't let it be him. Don't let it be him..._

_But despite his best prayers to ANY god, he could tell that it was currently S. Korea on his shoulders. _

_"Korea?~aru What are you doing~aru?" China asked, looking to the small Korean on his shoulders._

_"Just trying to make sure Thailand or Japan say they made something, obviously made in KOREA!~Da-ze!" He held up a big roll of stickers, all saying on them, "Made in Korea". China looked at them unsurely. At least they were better than his last ones..._

_"Made in __CHINA__ KOREA!" _

_But still, China couldn't help but groan again. Ah...He was really getting tired of this._

_"Hey!~ Hey~! Aniki~da-ze! Did you know-"_

_China sighed and interuppetted him, "That everything is made in Korea~aru?"_

_Korea looked at him weirdly and pulled at China's hair. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Aru~! Korea stop that~aru!" Korea looked at him with a bright smile, "That Aniki belonged to me!~da-ze!" He then quickly jumped off of China and ran off, before he was scolded._

_"Korea~aru!"_

_He just laughed as he ran off. "Don't worry Aniki! I'm on it! Everyone will become an Asian Country~da-ze!"_

_China groaned. This wasn't a good day after all._

_"Do not worry, onii-san"_

_China stopped his groaning, and looked to a small Vietnam in the room. "V-vietnam~aru?" He asked._

_She looked up at him politely and quitely walked over to the cushions in the room and seated herself. She had taken off her hat, and had seated it on one of the walls. Her long hair flowed about as she walked to the cushion. That's when China realized what time it was. "Lunch~aru!" He said alarmingly, and ran about. No wonder he had felt so out of it! He need some food! If there's one thing all the countries living in China's house, was that Food was IMPORTANT. It wasn't a light matter, and so all had began at an early age to learn how to cook._

_"What am I going to do~aru!" China worried. "How could I forget~aru!" He rushed about some more, yelling a lot of incomprehensible Chinese, with a lot of 'Aru's!'_

_Vietnam smiled shyly at him, and waved her small hand for him to come over to her. He finally realized what she wanted and came down to her. She waved him closer, pointing to her ear, and then pointing back to him. He nodded and came closer, putting his ear to her mouth. "I've already made it onii-san' She whispered quietly into his ear. She didn't often talk loud, prefering silence and calm. Though, if it can down to it, she could hold her ground even more than Hungary could ever. _

_At her words, China sighed happily. He leaned back, and smiled at the little Vietnamese. "Ah!~aru! I was so worried~aru! Thank you Vietnam~aru! Thank you~aru!" He gave her a hug, surprising her, and she laughed quietly. 'Your welcome' She said to him happily._

_He pulled back and nodded, understanding. They stared at eachother for a bit, silently talking. China had figured a long time ago, how to communicate to the smart young girl. So that's exactly what he did. He prefered to do it her way, so has to make it more comfortable for her. He smiled and patted her on the head. _

_"Ah~aru! I'm sorry Vietnam~aru! I've messed up your hair~aru!" Vietnam hadn't noticed, but she looked to her hair, seeing it out of place. She made a slight 'O' with her mouth and looked to him. He smiled and motioned for her to turn around. Having long hair of his own, China knew how to at least fix the mess he made with her hair. _

_"There~aru!" Vietnam looked to it, smiling with approval and then silently told him, "Thank you'. And then China rose from his spot and looked about. He laughed. "We may have food~aru. But how about we get the plates and bowls~aru?" Vietnam looked ashamedly away. "I-I tired to get them...but..." He nodded, understanding. "To high up?" She nodded with a slight blush. China laughed and shoke it off dismissively. "It's ookay~aru! Soon your be growing like a weed~aru! And might be taller than me~aru!" He paused and looked to Vietnam with tearly eyes. "D-don't become taller than me~aru!" He whined a bit. Vietnam laughed. "I can't control how I grow onii-san." He pouted and walked to get the utensials._

_As soon as he set the table, China called out to the rest of his siblings. Japan came in quietly and politely, followed by a blushing Taiwan, with a new flower in her hair. Korea popped up from no where, shouting and muttering this about his plan, 'To make every one an Asian country~da-ze!' Thailand slinked into the room, not saying anything, and quickly made his way to his seat. _

_"Ah...aru..Where's Hong Kong~aru?" China looked around at the small kids looking up to him, waiting for there food. Taiwan spoke up first, "I saw him outside last!" Japan shoke his head, "I haven't seen him at all today." Korea did a dramatic pose and spoke loudly, "I know exactly-!" China's and all the others eyes grew hopeful, "-he isn't!" Korea finished. Taiwan smacked him and told him to, "Stop being stupid!" Korea whined and teared up, reaching up to China, 'Aniki~! T-taiwan hurt m-me!' China waved him off, leaving him heartbroken, and turned to Thailand. _

_"Thailand...where's Hong Kong~aru?" Thailand looked at him blankly before replying with a shrug._

_"He got captured by England."_

* * *

><p>DX So that's it~! :D All flashbacks it told you~ Execpt for the intermition! XD I just had to put that~ This one showed more the relationship between Taiwan and Japan, and China and Vietnam. I just imagine her to be a quite person. So D: That's why she's like that. But just because she wishes to be. Anyways~<p>

Thank you for reading!~

Pls review, for chibi Lithuania? Chibitalia? D: Chibi Taiwan?


	6. Sky

_Sry for not updating~ -_- Erm...school as always, though the weekend is coming up pretty soon~ Can't wait~ :D I might have my friend read this, cause she knows Hetalia alot more than me...XD Anyways~ Enjoy! I've been working on this one since yesterday! So I hope it works!_

_:( No...I don't own anything...If I did, Toris would be the main character, with Chibitalia sidecasting!~ :D_

* * *

><p><strong>"No matter how far apart we are, you just look up, look as high as you can. Cause the sky never changes. No matter where you are."<strong>

"Y-yao-san?"

China snapped his gaze to the Lithuanian man before him. Lithuania had his usual green millitary uniform, and he was neverously looking at China, and glancing back every few seconds. The meeting was still going on, France had finally finished, with a finally of beginning to strip, which ended with him being hit, very hard in the stomach, but a certain Canadian man. Though no one saw him.

"Ni hao, Lithuanina.~aru" China examined him quickly.

He had somehow snuck his way to China's seat, and he could, with a quick glance to the left, see Poland, with Italy's hand over his mouth, flaying his arms about, and little tuffs of anger clouds coming out. Italy just smiled and nodded. "Ve~ Poland~ Lithuania told me to keep you like this~ve Cause we're playing a game~ ve~" Poland responed by trying to escape from Italy's grasp, only to realize the tiny Italian was stronger than he looked. Poland huffed and shrunk back into his seat. He would get Liet later.

Lithuania nodded his head at China and quickly said in a neverous voice, for he had never snuck to another's person's seat in the middle of a meeting, "Do you by chance know if America-san is alright?" He asked hesitantly.

He had of course, seen the whole fight between England and America, and he was seriously concernced about the American's welfare.

China shook is head. He had been busy watching over another certain person...

Lithuanina looked dejected and looked back to the door America and England had ran through, well for America, dragged. Lithuania sighed.

_"Your always welcomed here Toris!"_

_"A-ah! U-um! Thank you so very much America-san! Aicu!" _

_Alfred shrugged his thank you off, and pointed to him in a weird posey way (probably his hero pose or something...), "Not America-san! Alfred! Alfred! Alfred The Hero!" He hit his hand against his chest to appear cooler, like how those superheros do all the time. _

_Toris laughed. "A-a-a," Toris struggled with the words, he was so used to calling everyone properly. Nobody but Poland (because he had been such a great friend, for such a long time...) was ever refered to informaly, and he never had been referred to informaly either, until he had come to America, and meet Poland... "A-Alfred-san..."_

_Alfred smiled and did a big thumbs up, his teeth sparkling brightly. "Hell yes!" He laughed heroically, and patted a nervous Lithuanian on the back. _

_"Your welcome any time."_

_And he smiled to him._

_Toris looked up to him, and his heart grew happy. Even though he was going back to Russia, even though he was leaving this all behind, he still was happy. Happy he at least had this chance. This chance to meet America, to serve him. It hadn't been as hard as with Russia. America didn't bully or do somethings Lithuania couldn't mention, to him. He had been so kind and caring. He had never had a friend so kind and friendly to him (Poland was, but he got a bit self-center sometimes...Not all, he was a good man). America was just something different. Something Lithuania never had met. No matter what Iggy said (even though some of those things were true) he would never betray America._

_"Toris? Why are you staring at me? Is something on my face? I knew I shouldn't have ordered the Chilli!" America pulled and bushed his face, trying to get off a stain that didn't exist._

_Toris laughed._

_"No. Nothing wrong with you Alfred-san. Just...living in the moment."_

_America looked at him strangely for a second, and then nodded, for once reading the happy mood. _

_"Yeah."_

_He looked up to the sky._

_"Living in the moment."_

In the present, Lithuania smiled at the memory. Ah. How kind America had been to him. If only he could g-

"L-Lithuania~aru?" China asked unsurely, he had seen Lithuania space out, and he seemed to be having the same thing China had been all day, memories. He was caught in them as well, wasn't he? So that's why he called out to the Lithuanian man, trying to get his attention...bad idea.

"A-ah! I'm so sorry Yao-san! I'm absolutely so sorry!" Lithuania sweated dropped so much, and he bowed to China several thousand times.

China sweat dropped as well, his hand still reached out to the Lithuanian.

"It's okay~aru." China quietly laughed to him. However, Lithuania was still bent on apologizing as many times as he could, before China got him to stop for good.

"I've been mind wandering as well~aru..." China looked out nowhere, gazing at blank walls, but seeing centuries of memories. Lithuania watched him carefully, and noticed for the first time in a long while, China looked as old as he really was.

He looked strained and tired. Exhuasted and weary. He was tired of it all.

"Yao-san?" China's distant eyes, flickered back to Lithuania, tryint to grasp himself back into the current time period. "Yes~aru?" He aske chirply. Lithuania smiled, glad he was acting at least a bit normal, "W-"

"Enough! Spain! You may be seated!" Germany looked down to his list, ignoring the Spanish man about to do something ridiculous, "But, France told me if I did this, Romano would love me~!" "Shut the hell up you bastard!" Romano said with a blushing face, "G-go to hell!" Spain quirked his brow and casually said back, "Only if you are there~" Romamo turned even more red and hid his face, "I told you to shut up, bastard!" Spain laughed heartily. "But I want my sweet amor to know how much I love him!" Romano looked away with a tomato red face, and said nothing more.

Germany coughed and grabbed back everyone's attention. "C-canada is next...?" Everyone looked around the room slightly confused. "Canada? Whose that?" They whispered among themselves, had Germany messed up on his list?

"I-I'm right here!" Called a quiet voice, with a raised hand.

However...

No one heard him.

"What the hell is a 'Canada'?" "I don't know. Maybe he's gone delusional. To much pasta." "Yeah."

The only ones who knew, where France, busying touching someone, and Prussia, who wasn't allowed to come, because he wasn't considered a 'country'. "What the hell! I totally am! Like! They could get rid of the great awesome PRUSSIA! Muahaahahah!" Smack. "Shut up you idiot! Austria-san is trying to practice..."

Germany looked around the room but saw no one approach, and he was about to give the spot up to the next person, when Lithuania rose his voice, "Canada? Isn't that perhaps...America's brother?" He looked around the room. "I meet him once...though I didn't remember ever seeing him before then..." He spotted a man sitting next to a rapeful french man, carrying a giant polar bear, and wearing a simple suit. "Canada?" He got up from his spot by China and came up to him, "Your him right?" Everyone looked around the room, what the hell was he talking about? There was no one there!

"Y-yes..." Canada shyly replied back. Someone finally saw him! Saw him! He could literally die with happiness!

"Ah. I'm Lithuania, pleasure." Lithuania smiled and raised out his hand, Canada looked at it dumbly for a second, before grasping it and smiling up to Lithuania. "C-Canada. I'm Canada." Lithuania nodded.

Everyone around them gasped, they could see it too! They could see it too! As soon as Canada had grasped Lithuania's hand, he became visible.

"Now quiet down everyone! Quiet down!" Yelled Germany. Everyone took one look at his face, and nodded, shushing eachother up. Germany nodded, and then spoke up again, "Now Canada, please, it's your turn." He pointed to the podium, and then sat back down to a sleeping Italian. "Italy! Wake up!" "No~ve~" He said with his head still down cast and his eyes shut closed tightly. "ITALY!" "Ve~!" There arguement continued with shushed remarks that no one could hear, but got a clear idea from there movements.

"N-now, let me with begin..." Canada started, now at the podium, Lithuania seated once again by China.

While Canada spoke, Lithuania turned back to China, who was trying his best to pay attention, but he kept spacing off, not thinking of shinatty's or pandas, but of memories. He had once again that distant off look, not showing anything in his expression, but painful eyes, and sad colors and auras. Lithuania once again snapped him out of it and asked quietly,

"Yao-san, what's wrong?"

* * *

><p><em>XD Yay! Epic appearance by Canada! And Lithuania's time to shine! I love him, so he just had to show up~! He's just so awesome! Anways~! The plot shall develop more next chapter~! <em>

_What's wrong with Yao?_

_:D Pls Review~ For chibi Lithuania? Chibi China? Chibi Poland? Chibi England?_

_Thank you!~_


	7. Hearts Flying

_DX I'm so sorry for like the late post! I was swamped over the weekend with a huge project, that I was able to gladly finish. Then over the past few days, I've gotten work nonstop. So~~~ I tried my best, sorry if it isn't good. I wanted to get it out as soon as possible to the people waiting, I know how you guys feel! I hate waiting as well! I wrote all I could, inbetween classes, and during some classes! So please! Read! That's all I need! Thank you!_

_:( No. I don't own anything...if I did, Toris would be the main character, with Chibitalia sidecasting!_

* * *

><p>China looked at Lithuania slightly surprised, and then he nercously laughed, "A-ahahaha...aru... I-I'm good! Perfectly fine~aru!" Lithuania watched him appresingly and shook his head. He stared into China's weary and usure eyes, with a confident glare. "No Yao-san...your aren't." China laughed again, but soon cut off when he saw Lithuania's resolve. China sighed and looked away.<p>

"Yes~aru..." Lithuania looked at him slightly pitifully and quietly asked him, "What? What's bothering you Yao-san?" China glanced to him for a second, and then looked away.

"A-ah...um...aru..." he struggled for a bit, searching around the table.

His gaze fell on Japan.

And he knew his answer.

"Nihon..." he simply stated, not looking to Lithuania's reaction.

"N-nihon?" Lithuania questioned carefully.

China nodded slowly, lettind down a bit of his mental defenses. Lithuania meanwhile, looked at him sadly, and then too nodded back to him.

He had heard about China's and Japan's once great relationship, which ended tragically for both. Lithuania reached out his arm, and hesitantly patted China on his shoulder. China tensed at first, but relaxed into his touch.

Lithuania and China looked at eachother, and Lithuania nodded. He knew.

He understood.

China looked hesitantly at him. Did he really? Lithuania saw his troubled expression, and looked away for a second, trying to explain how he did. Would that work? Hm...maybe...

"America..." he simply stated, looking back into China's eyes.

China's eyes widened slightly and his mouth opened slightly in shock. He had almost forgotten about that, and how Lithuania had worked for America for a short amout of time.

"Ah...aru.." China knew what Lithuania was refering to.

The American Revolution.

England had been so hurt.

So sad.

Almost like China felt when Japan had betrayed him.

Lithuania smiled at him.

"You did nothing wrong."

China looked at him, while Lithuania looked to Japan.

"America still oftern felt guilty about what he had done, and often went into depressin when he thought of England."

China sat there in silence for a second thinking.

He slowly turned to Japan. Did he feel the same way? The same as America?

"He ofter told me he only did it, becayse he was tired of being treated like a little kid. He wanted to be treated like an equal... He wanted England's love."

China quickly turned back to Lithuania. Love...? Did he mean..?

Lithuania looked him straight in the eye, and nodded slowly.

"He wanted to be..." Lithuania trailde off, looking away from China.

But China still got the message.

He wanted to be England's lover.

Lover.

Lover...

China repeated those words again and again.

Lover...?

Did Japan feel that way with him? Or..

Did he feel that way for Japan?

He looked to Japan, sitting quietly on his side of the table. His graceful slender fingers taking neat and tidy notes, that none could compare to. His face was one of pure conventration and stress, but he still managed to look good. His pale face, slender body, and smooth skin would make anyone stop and admire. His black glossy hair appeared so soft, that China spaced for a second thinking about how soft it really felt...how it would feel to run his hand through his har-

Wait? What was he thinking! China blushed mad red, and pushed back far into his chair. Lithuania watched him curiously. He looked to where China had been looking and paused questionaly. He had been looking at Japan, but...what made him react like that...? Lithuania wasn't affected the same way China had been, so he didn't see what was wrong. He quickly looked to China's face, bright red now, and then he understood.

The same thing happened when Lithuania looked at Belarus...

Lithuania smirked.

"China...?" He asked.

China had still been staring at Japan deep in his thoughts that made his face redder.

"Yao-san?" Lithuania asked again.

Having been jumped out of his thoughts, he quickly turned to Lithuania.

"H-hai?" He said quickly forgetting his 'aru'. China quikly turned red again when he noticed he had skipped into Japanese.

Lithuania laughed slightly and looked at China knowingl. China on the other had, grew ore embarrassed, and hid part of his face, not his eyes, with his long sleeves.

"A-aru..." China simply said, shrinking more into his seat.

He could tell Lithuania knew something, but he wouldn't say.

He just continued to smile, which cause China to feel slightly more ashamed.

CREEEEEAAAAKKKK! Went the big doors that eld to the hall. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked quickly to the door.

In came in a disheaveled England, his hair more wild than usual. His clothers were rumbled and he came in trying to fix his messy clothes. America on the other hand, held a slight blush on his face, his glasses were askewed, and his hair, too, was messed about. They both akwardly stood next to eachother, yet had their bodies turned away from eachother.

Some countries coughed and looked away.

England grew slightly angry, mixed with embarrassment and quickly stomped to his seat.

Well...

More like _limped_. He _limped_ weirdly over to his seat, his face flaming, and his hands cletched tightly into his fists at his sides.

France whistled, breaking the silence, and yelled out in his _fancy_ voice, "_L'Amerique, L'Anglette, _My, My! What were you too doing?" he raised his brows suggestively while grinning madly.

England's face grew extremely red, and he slowly turned to France with a dangerous look.

America simply put his hands in his pockets and looked away; a bigger blush on his face now.

"F-France! S-stop!" quietly yelled a small Canada. However, no one noticed him (sadly). So France confinued his teasing and England grew more frustrated; he couldn't even defend himself properly because of his embarrassment.

Snap! All went silent. Several countries silently coughed, and started cowering away from England. They had all just heard his anger snap, he wasn't going to be merciful...

"We all know what you two were doing~ Why not admit to your _l'amor_?" France said with a huge grin. England's face was red, and he shot up his hands in anger.

"Frog!" He yelled, before jumping France. They rolled around for a while, punching and kicking eachother, while still being able to yell insults to eachother.

"Poor _l'Amerique_! To be taken from such an _old prune _of a man!" England punched France straight in the face. "Hell! At least I'm not throwing myself at everyone, like a certain bastard I know!" France, now on the floor, tripped England, and they continued with their physical fight.

"Caterpillar!" France called out.

"Bastard!" England yelled back.

America, meanwhile, watched their fight in slight surprise, then comteplated on whether or not to stop them. Lithuania coughed, and America turned to him. They looked into eachother's eyes for a second, and then Lithuania nodded his head towards England. America turned to England, with a slight sheepish blush, and nodded silently to Lithuania. America took a deep breath and then grinned a huge smile.

"Woah! Woah!" He grabbed both England and France away from eachother, though they still fought against him, trying to reach the other.

"America, let me the HELL DOWN!" England yelled to America.

"_Oui! _I agree with _l'Angletterre!_ Your getting in my way of getting him!" France growled out.

England glared at him, "Are you implying you can hurt me?" France glared back, "_Non. Moi_, is implying that I can take you off the face of the world!" England growled out, and they continued to hopelessly fight against America, so they could kill the other.

"Woah! Stop it there you both! No fighting in the presence of-"

"YOU ARE NOT THE BLASTED HERO!"

"So mean to _l'Amerique_ now are we? But I just guess he likes it that way." France winked evily.

England's furiously blush deepened, and he sputtered for a second before yelling incomprehensible sounds at France. America kept some of his cool, even though he was just as embarrassed as England, and pulled them farther apart.

"_Oi! Moin du! _This cape is brand new! Don't ruin it!" France yelled at America.

"Ha! Brand new? Looks like crap to me!" England evily said. France glared at him. "I wouldn't expect _Toi,_ to understand my beauty." England glared at him as he laughed. "Like Hell I would!" They scrambled again, trying to scratch eachother.

America sighed, and pulled them close, and then pushed them to far sides of the room. He turned to both of them, standing in the middle. He closed his eyes and then spun around on his heel, and posed. "No fighting in the hero's presence!" He glared to France and slowly walked to him, towering over his shorter length. "Now, did y'all make fun of me girlfriend?" America whispered deadly to France. Luckly he had whispered it, cause if any of the countries had heard that, or even just England alone, on the other side of the room, WWIII would have come about. France cowered a bit, and slinked away from America. "_N-non! _I said nothing _l'Amerique!"_ He rushed back to his seat. America smiled smugly and turned to England, who had a weird expression on his face, it was a mix of smugness, angry, and sad. America looked at him in surprise and walked over. "Hey, ...Iggy?" He asked, worried he might cry. England wipped at his face for a second and then angrly hit America. "You git! You sorry excuse for a man! You! You!" England looked away for a second. He mumbled something. America's ears perked up. "What did you say Iggy?" England blushed and looked anywhere but America's face. He mumbled something louder. "Hm~?" England got slightly mad, enough to forget his embarrassement and yelled, "Thank you!" He clapped his hand over his mouth, and looked away. "Thanks, you git..." He mumbled. America smiled and was about to do something, when Germany yelled out, "THAT'S ENOUGH! Bloody hell! What the hell has this become? Everyone! Order! Back to your seats!"

Order was once returned, and everyone returned to their seats, and quietly awaited Germany's orders. Countries snook little peaks at England, and America (who we're given seats by eachother) and gave them knowing looks. Hungary was going crazy with pictures, and Spain was complaining to Romano, "Seeeeee~ Romano! Why can't we be like that? There are a lot more things I would like to teach you~" He said suggestively, which only resulted in him having a tomato in his mouth, and Romano looking away with a red face. "Bastard." He mumbled.

"Now. Let us continue with our meeting." Germany looked down at his list, "England, since you weren't here, you're up!" He yelled to England. England immediately rose out of his seat and walked the best he could, without _limping_, to the podium. Countries giggled slightly when they watched him walk to it.

Watching all of this occur, China looked down at himself. Lithuania had gone back to his seat (Well, more like went to America's side, Ever faithful huh?, and talked to him happily), and so this left China with some thoughts. He secrety looked up to Japan, and thought,

_"Does he feel the same, aru?"_

* * *

><p><em>XD I just had to make France even more jerkish than usual in this one XD Though I hope I didn't make him OC. Lol. So~~! XD Sorry for the implications between England and America...I won't deny anything happened...but I won't say nothing did either... XD Anyways~ Pls review~<em>

_Thanks for reading~_

_:D_


	8. Alone

_Yes! A second, short chapter posted! I really felt guilty about not posting, so I decided to post two! I'm sorry it's short, but you get 2 chapters! Yay! :D Anywayz~ I should let you guys read, thank you~_

_:( No...I don't own anything...If I did, Toris would be the main chara :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Hey England...I want freedom after all." "..." <strong>**Rain. ****"I! I... I won't allow it!"**_

England hadn't always been like this. Hadn't always...

_"I thought we had an agreement~aru!" China yelled hastily to great peronification of England._

_England scowled and looked at China with distaste. "Ha! Like I care for an agreement. We got what we deserved." China glared at him as he said these lines. "I'll show you what yo deserve~aru!" He charged to England, but was stopped by his faithful guides. China might have been ten times stronger, but they outnumbered him greatly._

_"You aren't suppose to have Hong Kong! Give him back~aru!"_

_England stood before China smugly. "No." he simply said. China fought against England's guards, trying to reach the cruel British man. China growled madly, he wasn't going to give up his Hong Kong! Not without a fight at least!_

_While he fought hopelessly, England simply stood there with a smug smile, enjoying China's struggle. _

_"E-England?" a young voice called out. England's face changed from on of cruelty, to a gentle smile, and he stopped what he was doing and immediatly turned toward the voice._

_"Canada." He said with a pained but gentle face._

_China stopped his fighting and looked to the small teenage boy who had entered the room unnoticed. He wore a simple dark brown vest, with a long sleeved shirt underneath, and simple beigh pants with simple shoes. _

_Canada, with white bear in hand, stepped slowly toward England with a timid smile._

_"England, what are you doing?" Canada asked softly, noticing China in the room._

_England's face grew weird for a second, and then he waved his hand dismissively toward his soldiers. They understood his message quickly, and clamped their hands over China's mouth, and started dragging him out. Of course China immediately cried out and began to fight again. His eyes teared up as his muffled screams cried out for Hong Kong, his Hong Kong... However, England simply ignored him, and continued on with the boy._

_"Come Canada," he kindly smiled (to China's shock), "let's go and have a cup of tea now. I have a surprise for you."_

_Canada was fixed on the thrashing China, but when England motioned for them to leave, he turned back to England and nodded shyly._

_China was able to break one arm free, and he reached out to England. However, England had placed his arm on Canada's shoulders and turned them around, walking to the back door. "We can even have Earl Grey." So China's desparate hand reached out in vain to England's turned back._

_HONG KONG!_

_BAM!_

_The door slammed closed._

England never used to be this way.

Never.

_China slid to the floor, the soldiers leaving him out of England's country. Once he had been freed, he fell to the floor, crying great tears. Hong Kong. How could he let this happen? How could this happen? Why? Why? Why?_

_Why?_

_China wiped at his face with his sleeves, this wasn't suppose to happen. They had a deal...a deal! But it seemed England wasn't entirely honest..._

_China looked sadly to the sky, and yelled out to it, "Why! Why must you take Hong Kong?" he said to nothing but the sky in his frustration. He beat the ground hard with his fists, mad at himself. He couldn't even protect his little Hong Kong...China cowered into himself. England had no mercy. No mercy at all._

_Wait..._

_That boy!_

_China immediately stopped his wallowing. England had been so cruel to him, the bruises on his person proved that, but that boy? He had seemed so at ease with England...What was his name again? ...C-c...C...C...C-ca...Canada! China furrowed his brow in concentration. Where was Canada? He thought hard for a second...Wasn't that place near...America?... China's eyes widened for a second. America! How could he have not seen it? He had heard from some voyagers, about England, and a little boy, that were really close, but something bad happen. The Revolution. China remembered that war. He had heard, England had become so different from what he used to be, but China hadn't believed it, he tried to stay out of England's way..._

_But that boy proved him wrong._

_But..._

_Clearly that boy wasn't 'America' if England had called him 'Canada"..._

_What had happened to America?_

_He had gotten freedom...but what had happened?_

_China felt rain fall on him, he looked up slightly, giving him an evil look, the rain pouring down his face._

_He had to get to the bottom of this. And get back Hong Kong..._

_China slumped against his chair. He was exhausted. He had been working the past few years on what happened with America and England. He also had to raise the other countries, and keep them from worring. They had grown up so much since that time..._

_"So America-san betrayed England-san?" said Japan, who was with China in his office helping him with his reseach. China nodded._

_"Apparently, aru, they had been close, but now, aru, they barely speak.~aru" China said tiredly._

_Japan looked at him. No longer was he the small that China had called his 'Little Brother', but now he was a growing, well, grown, man. He wasn't as talkitive and wild as he used to be, more mellow and quiet._

_"Hm...I can see why then, England-san acts the way he does." Japan said wisely. China looked to him. "How so?~aru" He asked. Japan looked around for a second, trying to pick the right words._

_"Here, let me see..."he concentrated for a second, "America-san was close to England-san. You said England-san has always been alone, up until America-san came, but now that America-san betrayed him, England feels -"_

_"Betrayed~aru," China interuppted, "Alone. Lonely.~aru." He continued. "It must be why he's so nice to this 'Canada'..." China trailed off._

_"He doesn't want the same thing to happen..." Japan finished. China grew confused. "But doesn't Canada already have independance?~aru" He asked. Japan looked at him for a second, before explaining, "But, he doesn't want to leave England yet." China nodded, understanding. "He understands how England's feeling mentally right now~aru. He knows he needs someone their for him~aru." China and Japan nodded at eachother._

_China sighed. "But..._

_Japan looked at him curiously, "But?" He asked._

_"How do we get Hong Kong back~aru?" China asked sadly. Japan stayed silent for a moment before saying, "We could wait until this is all over, and he gives Hong Kong back..." China shook is head furiously at that suggestion, "I want Hong Kong back now~aru!" He whimpered childishly. Japan sighed and then continued, "Or you could try and see if Canada will be willing to help us get Hong Kong back?" China thought it over for a second. "That might work...aru..." He stared off into space. "Maybe..." he mumbled to himself._

_China leaned over, and put his elbows on his knees, and put his head into his hands. He sighed, as he tried to rub away his tiredness. "I honestly don't know..." He said. _

_He looked up to the window, and reached out his hand, "Hong Kong. Will get you back..."_

_Somehow._

* * *

><p><em>This I think, is the end of this flashback arc. D: I think...XD I don't have it planned out yet, anyways, a little about Iggy~ ;D And Canada~! Can't forget him! Anyways! Thank you for reading! Now! I must get to my homework! DX GahhhH!<em>

_:D_


	9. Light in the Dark

_D: Sorry for such a late update, I have been so tired from school, and sucked of my inspiration, I needed rest. So I took that gratefully over the weekend. But...I felt kind of bad, and so decided to write this chapter...30 min ago. Sooo~ Pls enjoy, and forgive it's horribleness D: I just wrote it._

_:( No...I don't own anything...if I did, Lithuania would be the main character (thus why he appears alot ~) :D_

* * *

><p><em>"It was then that I realized, That in the dark, In the night, Was a lamp, Illuminating the Night."<em>

Kiku's POV

"Japan, are you okay?" Germany asked worriedly. Japan coughed a few more times, and nodded his head dismissively. He couldn't nor wouldn't tell Germany of the pain that convered his body, that burned him, and made him want to kneel over a weep. He couldn't give Germany anymore problems, so he meekly nodded, and waved both him and Italy off.

"I'm okay."

Even he heard the fakeness in his voice, but whether Germany chose to see it or not, was a mystery to him.

Germany nodded, believe him, at least that's what it seemed. "Okay...But if something happens, and you don't feel good, tell me. I will not let an ally of mine be beaten down."

Japan smiled at his kind words, and then grew slightly guilty. What was he doing? Lying to Germany? But...he found his reason again. He couldn't give Germany anymore problems. Not at all. So he dutifully went back to his notes, taking as many as he could, and tried to keep his coughs silent. No one would know about his pain.

"Yao-san?" Japan's head shot up. He quickly took note of a Lithuanian man besides China..._his_ China.

Wait...

Where was Poland?

Shouldn't he have stopped Lithuania from going to China?

Japan looked to the side and his eyes widened for a bit. The Lithuanian man was smarter than most...it would seem. He had gotten Italy to distract and hold down Poland, as he went to China.

A brilliant idea. He even knew how to handle Italy. This man had more up his sleeve than he showed.

"...America-san?" Japan quickly turned his head back to them, hearing the last of Lithuania's statement. America? What did America have to do with this? What were they talking about? He was burning with curiousity.

Why?

Well, Japan, admitly, had some _feelings_ towards China. He noticed them, a bit, back when he used to live with China. When he had raised him. But... China saw him nothing as a brother. So he began to grow distant. Quiet. So as to not give way to his feelings towards China. It was then that he decided that he would go against China and rebel. He no longer wished to be seen as a brother. He wished for more.

Even if he had to break China's heart.

Japan looked back down to his notes, his heart strained. He appeared to be doing notes, but his head and mind was far from it. He was ridden with saddness, and pain. He had broken China so much. Like a doll. A glass doll, shattered to the floor. Or a forgotten teddy bear, left to collect dust, as the little girl ran off, growing up.

He still remembered that painful day, when he had broken it all.

_"I'm sorry."_

_"K-Kiku? Stop! What are you doing? STOP!"_

Japan closed his eyes. How could he? How could he? He went beyond every broken rule, even broken law...

Broken...

Is that all he could do?

Break?

Break?

Break?

Until nothing was left?

Japan frowned and looked back to the Lithuanian man, who had his arm, HIS HAND! on China's shoulder. Japan grew slightly frustrated. Wait...Frustrated?

Japan froze and looked down to his hands, gripped into his fist. What was this feeling? He had never felt it before...It was a sick twisted feeling in his stomach, that made everything churn. He felt light-headed and sad, at the same time too. But why did he? It was only a hand...

_'On Yao-san's shoulder though...' _thought Japan bitterly.

He froze again. What was this feeling? It burned at his heart. It pounded in his skin. What was it?

He looked to China, hoping to find an answer. However...it only made him feel worse.

The strange feeling stopped though...but a new one started. It blossomed in his stomach, as he looked at China's feminine face. The face currently smiling hesitantly (at Lithuania!). His long flowing brown hair. China used to wear it down back in the older days. Japan liked it when it was down. It made China look so much better. Japan continued his staring, unti they all heard the door creak open, which cause Japan to jump and quickly look away from the Chinese man he had been staring at. Though, he still felt embarrassed, and blushed red.

He turned to hide his face, towards the door (which he was close to) and watched curiously, his blush almost forgotten, when America and England walked in. Hm...

"My! My!" started France. And the fight began there. After it was all done, Japan's head was spinning. America and England? He had seen the signs of their love...but he didn't actually think something would happen, cause England's personality prevented that greatly.

Japan sighed. More impossiblities coming to light. He settled back into his chair and thought. Well...if England and America could do it...why couldn't he and China...? He looked to China and sighed. China would never feel that way about him. He only thought of him as his brother.

_'A terrible one at that..."_ Japan sadly thought.

He tried to make his expression emotionless again, but it was hard. Espcially since the pain was getting worse. It wasn't as bad as when the earthquakes had happened, but it still hurt enough to make even him wince. He tried not to move, but even sitting hurt. The world grew slightly dizzy, and memories came to life...When the flood had happened, the earthquakes, all the death...but what he remembered the most...was after it all.

Even when he was gasping for air, even when he was homeless now, though they offered him many a home, even when the world seemed bleak,

China had been there.

He had appeared as soon as everything happened (being a close neighbor helped, but Japan doubted that even if they hadn't been so close together, China would had flown Air Force 1 just to get here). He still, even after Japan had broken his spirit, thought of China as his child, his _brother._ And he still felt responsible. Still felt like he had to take care of him. Japan tried to tell him to stop, to go away (politely of course), but China didn't get the hints, and insisted on staying. He wouldn't leave Japan for anything.

And that's when even in the worst time of his life, even when he had scarred the man before him, he felt the light.

He felt the love.

But...

Not the love he wanted...

* * *

><p><em>D: Again, sorry for the horribleness. DX I might fix it later, but I still have 2 weeks left of school sooo DX That may or may not happen DX Thank you for reading! Pls review!<em>

_And 0_0 O wow, I checked my story traffic, 60 ppl read 'Alone'? O wow :O That's not including visitors :) It makes me happy~_

_Anyways~_

_Thank you~!_


	10. Innocence Over

_XD So another fail! LMAO! I just wrote this, and I kind of lost where I was going...so XD ... Hahaha... Anyways, tell me if my grammar is horribly messed up... Thank you!_

_I like to thank the people who reviewed :D_

**Jao Jao**_ (thank you for all the reviews!) _**ChibiMilkCarton **_(thank for telling me of my grammar mistakes~!)_** Clockeater890**_ (Thank you~ :D)_

* * *

><p><strong>"And no matter how much she prayed, Nothing could bring back, Those Innocent Days"<strong>

_Through the pain, Japan opened his eyes slowly. He sighed, only to gasp and wince from the pain. What had happened? He had been relaxing in his house, enjoying a nice dinner. But...everything had gone dark...and pain surrounded all._

_Japan tried to reach his hand to his face, but the pain made his hand weak and it felll back to his side._

_What had happened?_

_What? What? What?_

_He had closed his eyes in pain and exhuastion, but opened then wide when his other senses kicked in._

_Smoke...was that smoke? And...what was that horrible stench? It smelled rotten and burnt...decaying...He, alarmed by the smell, pushed himself up, wincing a bit as he did._

_He first looked down to his clothes, now tattered and ripped. His pale smooth flesh was ravaged with terrible wounds, some still bleeding fresh. He gasped at the sight of the wounds, only to stop and and grab at his torse in pain. He coughed horribly, having great difficulty getting air into his lungs._

_After a few moments in silent torture, he finally was able to stop, and was able to correctly sit up. When he finally looked up, he froze._

_"No..." He silently said._

_He had never, never in his life, his god forsaken long life, seen such a horrible sight. Tears brimmed at his eyes, and he brought his hand, ignoring the clinging pain, and put it to his mouth in shock, trying not to yell out, scream out to the gods.. Why? Why would this happen?_

_Before him, buildings were destroyed, fires still burning everywhere, junk laying on the floor, dirt mixed into everything, small puddles, and toys and materials, furniture all about. It was like a giant mess, that no one had bothered to clean up._

_But the worse, were the corpses. The bodies lying about. Skrewed and messed up. Dead, and some alive still, but unfortunately, not for long. Some reached out, gasping for life, not death. They wanted to live._

Never.

NEVER.

Will Japan ever forget such a day. The day the floods came, the day everything ended. The day everything was destroyed.

_Japan looked away. He couldn't look at this anymore. He leaned over in saddness and grief. and prayed for the dead. Once he was done. He hunched over, and silently cried. Cried tears for the people, for the children without a mother, for the mothers without a child. For the ones who still wished to live._

_For the dead._

_"Nihon?~aru" _

_"China-san, I'm perfectly fine, I assure you."_

_China looked over to the weakened Asian, who was laying in his bed. _

_"No~aru. You're not~aru." China said firmly._

_Japan sighed. China had gotten here just moments after the initial accident. By then, Japan had gotten help, and was wrapped with gauze and other ointments for his horrible wounds. But still, China remained firm on the idea that he couldn't leave. He would help Japan, cook for him, clean his clothes, do anything for him while he was regaining his strength._

_"I am-"_

_"No~aru." China walked to him, and towered over him. "You aren't~aru."_

_And Japan, had to admit, he liked having China here. He had grown up with the man as a father, a brother...He was the wise mentor, the one who made sure they never felt pain, never worried. He had been the world to them._

_So with him in the room, taking care of everything, even doing his work, made Japan feel safe. Protected. He felt like he could get through this. As long as China was there._

_So that's why he gave in, dispite his nagging feeling not to._

_"If you so wish," sighed Japan,"you may stay and help." He smiled a weak smile to China. China grinned widely back._

_"You won't regret it Japan~aru!" He was about to walk out the room, to give Japan time to rest, but he stopped himself and walked back to Japan, crouching low to his height._

_"China-san?" Japan asked questionly. What was he doing?_

_China ignored him, and reached out to Japan's face, touching it gently. He frowned and silently whispered to Japan, "Don't cry. Never cry Japan. I don't like it..." he sighed and looked away for a second, before continuing his serious talk, "I'll make everything okay again." He smiled back to Japan and then got up, walking out of the room._

_Japan just sat there, slightly surprised, but also red and blushing. China had just...touched him? Hadn't he? He knew this was a serious moment, but he couldn't help but just think of that one moment. China had touched him...He blushed to himself, and laid down fully. Ah~ And how nice it felt too...China's hands were always so soft, ever though he had gone through centuries of war, and battle. Japan closed his eyes in soft content. He smiled happily to himself for a bit, but then soon turned sad, China only saw him as a brother. And nothing more._

_But he had been worried for Japan! He didn't like seeing the tears that long since dried! But...again...it was only a brotherly worry. Japan turned over, and sighed. If only..._

_The next few days went passed in a great way. All the countries had heard of what happened, and had started instantly helping Japan, though America somehow turned it into a contest, which Japn will never understand how... But, that was besides the point, America really did sincerely help out too. More so than most! And Japan would forever be greatful for that._

_"How are you doing Nihon~aru?" China asked as they sat down for dinner. True to his promise, he had done everything for Japan that he could. From buying things to cleaning the whole entire house. He was unstoppable. And he made sure he kept on the top of his game. He had even started to do his work in Japan's place, going to the meetings with his boss, and doing the paperwork. China had many centuries of wisedom with him, so he was easily able to hadle all of Japan's work._

_"I'm quite fine, thank you China-san." Japan replied back politely. And he truly was. Because of China, he was in much better shape. He wasn't entirely better, but much better than the past few days. China had told him he had looked like, "A souless ghost, with darkened eyes, pale skin, and empty motions." He often wondered if he HAD looked like that, but he would never know. But China had reassured him he no longer looked like that._

_"That's great to hear~aru!" China could sense the honesty behind his words, so he believed him right away._

_Japan simply smiled to China, and then went to his food. If there was one thing, ALL Asian countries agreed on, was good food. China had rasied them to always work hard on food. Make it perfect! So Japan had no complaints with China's food. However, it awakened certain feelings within him. Memories look since forgotten. _

_Japan sighed, and China looked over to him for a second, worried something was wrong. Japan, noticing China's gaze, just waved him off, "I'm fine China-san. Just thinking about somethings..." He said. China looked at him for a second, before going back to his food. Japan needed time alone with his thoughts. If he choose to tell China or not, was his decision._

_However, even though China looked away, Japan still looked at China, who was unaware of Japan's gaze._

_Oh~ How he these feelings of unrequited love hurt him so. Japan frowned. Would China ever see? Would he? Japan didn't want to be a brother. Nor a son. But a lover. He really did. He loved China so much. From his beautiful physical features, to his cute '~aru's'..._

_Japan sighed, and looked to his food, no longer hungry._

_Would he ever see?_

* * *

><p><em>XD And there is the chapter~! XD I was looking at my traffic, a LOT of ppl like ch. 8 don't they? XD Hahaha! XD Anyways~ :D I wanted to put in a flashing flash back of Japan and it's earthquakes~ And of course add China in their as well :D Thank you~!<em>

_Pls Review :D_

_3 Hamboj_


	11. The End of this Day

_Srry for such a late update, I've been really busy lately. XD Last week of school, then finals~ Hahah Wish me luck 8D I shall make you all proud! XD So, to make up for it, I tried to make this chapter long~ I hope you enjoy~ And thank you for all those who have reviewed~! :D Arigato~_

_Pls enjoy~!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"And so far after, The pages become bright, But, Not of stories of joy, But of pain and war."<strong>_

_- 'Blood' by hamboj_

"And that is a wrap! Everyone, the meeting is now over! I suggest you go home, prepare for tomorrow, and then get to bed on time! Tomorrow's another early morning! And we are NOT starting late tomorrow!" Germany yelled out to the countries, giving them a stern look. The all nodded back. They didn't want to get on his bad side...

"But~ve~ What about my siesta?~ve It's at-" Germany glared at the Italian man, "On Time." Germany said in a commanding voice. Italy shrunk back, and nodded nervously, "O-of course..." Germany could be very scary sometimes...

"Look at that bastard, talking to my brother! I'll show him!" Romano seethed, clentching his fist, and ready to go and attack Germany, however Spain stopped him. "Ah~ Romano~ Aren't you so cute when your mad?" He grabbed onto Romano's arm and dragged him towards the door, "Come now~ Romano~ Let's return to _Mi Casa_~" He smiled his (stupid) grin. Romano fought against him, "I don't wanna go to your damn house! Let me go!" Belgium watched the ongoing fight with much interest, yelling out to the person next to her, "Nii-san~ Loook~ Rom-kun~ And Spain~ Loook~" However, Netherlands, pointedly faced in the other direction, and didn't say anything but, "Like I would look at that ugly Spain bastard..." Belgium frowned, but was quickly distracted by Spain and Romano.

"Let me go Bastard, dammit!" Romano pulled on his arm, trying to get to the German man on the other side of the room. Spain, oblivious, kept dragging Romano, "We must go and perpare the churros for tomorrow! And, "He looked over to Romano teasingly, "We have to go and finish what we were doing earlier~" Romano froze, his face turning beat red, "B-bastard! Nothing happened! Shut the hell up!" Belgium squealed at Spain's suggestioin, and she helped push Romano out the door, "Yes, go with Spain~" She giggled.

"N-no!"

"Si~"

"No!"

"Si!"

"N-" The door closed after them, Romano disappearing with Spain. Belgium turned to Netherlands, and smirked, "I wonder what there gonna do~" She giggled and skipped towards her brother, "Come, let's go too~ We don't want Romano killing Spain again~" That, however, didn't seem to convince Netherlands, he very much wanted Spain dead, so it was all in good, right? "Onii-san..." Belgium said dangerously. Netherlands, giving in, nodded, and followed her out.

Nearby, Hungray giggled. Oh, she could only imagine what Spain and Romano were doing~ Her face grew slightly red, she had to go and check it out! She quickly started her way out, but then she ran smack into someone, "Hey! Watch out where your...going...?" She clammed her hand over her mouth when she realized who it was, and blushed heavily. "I'm so sorry Austria-san!" She stepped back from him, and curtsied. "I'm really sorry! Please forgive me!" She bowed. The Austrian, watched her with an amused expression, but stopped her from bowing. "It's okay Hungary." He smiled a kind polite smile at her. She immediately flushed even more red. Oh~! How much she loved him~! "A-ah...Soka..." She looked down, fidgeting with the end of her dress. He looked absloutely fabulaous today too!~

"...and that's why I would like to ask you..." Hungary's head snapped up, she had been so busy thinking about his appearance and his 'hot' body, she had spaced out for a second. "Y-yes?" He grew slightly shy too, but continued notheless, "If you would accompany me to the orchestra tonight. I already finished all my work (Thanks to Germany...), so I thought it would be nice to enjoy the evening with a performance?" He looked to her. She flaired about a bit, happy at what he said, but trying to find the right words to stutter out, "O-of course Austria-san!" She hadn't finished her work, but how could she pass up on such an opportunity?

And when Austria bowed kindly before her, and reached out his arm for her to take, Hungary was beaming, She hurriedly grabbed his arm. Eh, she could just make Prussia do her work for her anyways. Her face grew dark, or else. She grinned happily as they walked out of the room.

OxOxOxOxOxO

In a place far far away:

Prussia sneezed, "Huh, I wonder who's talking about the awesome me~!" He laughed, "Well of course everyone talks about the awesome me~! Heheh!" He laughed, sneezed again, and then laid down due to an overcoming headache. "Ermm..."

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Ne~ Ne Doitsu~" Called out the Italian man. He waved his hands up and down, trying to get the mans attention. Germany unwillingly turned to him, he was trying to keep up the area, making it as percise and orderly as possible, but with a loud Italian, how could he concentrate, without punching the man?

"Yes, Italy..." Germany asked, sighing out the word. Italy, however, was unfazed, and went on, "Do you think we can go play with that nice cat outside? He was so cute~! Like Doitsu...if he were nicer..." Italy trailed off, trying to imagine a nice, kind Germany. Germany sighed, "No Italy. I will never, ever, be like that..." What was wrong with this man? Italy merely smiled, "Well you have to give it a try~!" He pushed the German out the door, "Come Come! You can go and learn from the kitty~!" He kept going on and on about the cat, his voice still being heard behind the door and down the hall, "It'll be fun~! Ve~"

Switzerland watched carefully as they left. Good, the Italian was gone. "Nii-san?" asked the quiet Lietchenstein. She timidly looked up to him, pulling at her dress ribbon. "May we go home now?" She asked politely. "It's getting awfully late, and I would like to make something for you for dinner." She smiled happily, clapping her hands together. Switzerland merely blushed and looked away, "Y-yes, L-lily...Let's go." He began to walk, only to be stopped, when someone grabbed ahold of his hand. Lietchenstein...

She timidly smiled up to him, "I hope you don't mind Nii-san..." She blushed slightly, "I don't want to get lost...or get hurt..." Switzerland, face bright red, merely nodded, and coughed slightly, nervously, into his free hand, "V-very well..." He continued to walk, keeping Lietchenstein close. Far away from those perverted bastards...

"Su-san~!" Finland happily said, "Let's leave as well~ Hanatamago is getting very hungry~" He smiled, pulling his head far back so he could look Sweden in the eye, though he did finch slightly from him... Sweden stared at him emotionless, and then nodded slightly, "Yeah..." and then he began to walk, Finland scrambling after him, trying to keep up with Sweden's long strides.

"H-hey! Don't forget about me!" Sweden and Finland both stopped and turned around. There stood Sealand, hiding under one of the tables, "Sealand, what are you doing here?" Finland asked confused, "You aren't a country..." Sealand immediately jumped up, "I am too!" He said proudly, then his stomach rumbled, causing him to blush, "Sealand, are you perhaps, hungry as well? Would you like to join Suu-san and me?" Finland asked politely. He couldn't just leave the boy here! Sealand, trying to keep his pride, was about to refuse, but his stomach rumbled again, causing him to immediately accepted. Sweden, watching the coversation silently, merely grabbed Sealand, through him over his shoulders, and continued walking. "S-suu-san! You cannot do that!" There echos of their fight, bouncing back down the hall.

China quickly cleaned his station and rose from his table. Time to go home huh? Hm...What should he make for dinner? There were alot of options...

"America..." England said quietly to the man. He turned, about to leave, but once seeing who called him, spun on his heel, and flashed England a big smile. "Yes, Iggy!" He laughed out.

England ignored the nickname, and looked away with a slight blush, "Would you like to..that is, would you..." He cletched his hands into fist, trying to get the words out, "Would you like to getsomethingtoeatwithme?" He said in one long breath, running the whole sentence together. America looked at him curiously.

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that again!" He chirped out happily. England grew redder, and said with as much courage as he could, "?" He ran the words together again. America laughed at him, "I wouldn't know, cause I don't know whatcha sayin'!" England grew mad, "You blasted kid, I just wanted to see if you would..like..to get...something...to eat..." He motioned his hands a bit around, nervous. America hadn't expected that! He stepped back slightly in surprise, his 'hero pose' messed up. "I-Iggy? Did I just hear what I think you said...?" He asked shocked. England blushed, and grew ashamed, "Nevermind, it doesn't matter!" He began to walk off, wiping slightly at his face, but America stopped him. He grabbed at England's wrist and stopped him from wiping the coming tears. He smiled, "I would love to." England looked up with a teary, hopeful face, "R-really?" He asked hesitantly. America nodded, smiled wider, and then dragged England out of the door, laughing all the while.

France, sitting alone now, with no one but Canada (who?), sighed happily. "Ohh~ Look~ _Mon Petite Ange~ L'Angelette et l'Amerique _are getting along so well~" He grinned at Canada, who flushed and yelled at him, "Shhh~! You don't want anyone to hear! You might start a whole 'nother fight because of it~!" Canada said in a small voice. France merely laughed, amused, "Ah~ I can't help it~ Mattiue, _l'amor_, it calls to me~" He winked, dancing out of the room. Canada merely sighed, and followed after him, to make sure he didn't do anything stupid and/or ridiculous. Of course, no one noticed him as he walked by...

China watched with a bemused look, only to fully laugh, when he saw a Lithuanian man run out the door, "America-san! You forgot your paperwork! And your biefcase!" He rushed as fast as he could out the door. Funnier still, was that a Polish man followed after the Lithuanian man, "Liet~! Like, totally wait! I can't, like, run that fast!~" He stopped, catching his breathe, "Liiiieeeetttt~! Like, don't leave me, like, behind~! Liiiieeettt!" He ran out the door, his yelling overcoming Lithuania's yells to America.

China chuckled slightly to himself. Such humor going on here, no? He turned around, only to jump back a bit. Japan had been standing right behind him, about to tap him on the shoulder, but China had turned. "J-Japan!" China caught his breath, and then waved his hands about madly, "D-don't do that to me~aru! You gave me a big fright~aru!" He cried out childishly. Japan merely smiled and slightly laughed. He quickly apologized. "Gomenasai, Chuugoku." He smiled. China blushed and looked away, "W-whatever.a..ru..."

When he had looked away, he noticed the other Asian countries waiting near the door, on the other side of the table. Korea was waving about, yelling something, but his "Da-ze's" were very clear. Hong Kong merely stood there, a stotic expression on his face, and Thailand merely copied his pose. Korea could be very annoying..and they tried not to lose their patience... Taiwan was hitting Korea over the head, telling him to, "Shut the hell up!" Vietnam looked on with an amused expression.

They all looked to China, Korea momentarily stopped his yelling, and stared at China, a serious expression on his face. Thailand and Hong Kong merely looked to him, Vietnam stopped her giggling, and looked to China too. Taiwan stopped her hitting, looked down for a second, and then looked up with a determined look. She nodded to China, and then turned to leave. They were leaving it all up to him...Vietnam immediately left after her 'sister', Thailand and Hong Kong, happily left the room, trying to get away from Korea as fast as possible. He was the one who stayed the longest, before he grinned, and then did a thumbs up, walking out of the room.

They were leaving it all up to him. To bring their Japan back...

China's hand tightened into a fist, they were depending on him, he looked back to Japan with a renewed look. "Can I help you Japan, aru?" He asked. Japan all of a sudden turned shy, he backed up a bit from China, and looked everywhere but him, "Well, China-san...I was wondering...If you would like to go and get something to eat together?" He asked couragously. China and he had similar taste (Chinese food was the basis for Japanese!) so, they could get food togehter, no?

China was slightly taken aback. Japan wanted to get food with him? They hadn't been alone together since the time before Japan's independence. China regarded him warily, Japan noticed. And truth be told, he didn't blame the man. What had Japan done to China? Betrayed him? Cut him? Marked him? They had had their good times too...

_"Nii-san..." A shy Japan asked. He walked softly and shyly into the kitchen. China, who was busy making food, looked back to him in surprise, "Kiku? Is something wrong~aru?" He asked, putting down his tools and walking to the small Japanese boy. Japan shyed back a bit. _

_"Um..that is...can...Can I help you?" He asked hopefully. He had been practicing on his cooking while China was away, trying to reach his mastery of skill. He had planned it out, he was going to impress China with his cooking. He could do it!_

_China looked at him surprised, "Oh? You sure~aru?" Japan had been improving...more so than the rest..._

_Japan nodded back confidently. He could do this! Believe in himself was half the battle, the rest where just actions...China watched the determined look overcome his face, and he rose from his crouched position in front of Japan, he smiled. _

_"Come," he raised out his hand, "You can help~aru" He smiled a bright wide smile, Japan grinned back, and grabbed his hand. Yeah._

_The used to be so close..._

This all flashed through Japan's head as China tried to reach a conclusion. He slightly laughed at another memory, China had a hard time making decisions...

_"Um...Nii-san...?" Japan said, sweatdropping. China had spent all morning, and all yesterday, trying to figure out what Taiwan, Korea, Vietnam, Thailand, and himself, we'er going to wear for the new year. He had only found clothes for one of them..._

_He really had a hard time deciding..._

_"Ahhh~ Demo~ aru~ Look at this Kiku~aru~" He pulled out a lovely red version of the traditional Chinese clothes. China raised it out to Japan, grinning, "It's so kawaii~aru" His face was red, hit with the 'cuteness' of the clothes. He looked back into the closet, dropping the clothes, "But this one right here, is much more cuter~aru!" He reached out to it._

_Japan sighed, this really was going to be a long day...And true to it, China spent another several days, picking out clothes..._

Japan laughed louder, causing China too look up curious at him, "Hm~ Nihon~aru. What is it~aru?" He cocked his head, curious. Japan smiled down to China, "Nothin...just old memories..." He simply replied, then quickly changed the topic, "Will you go then, China-san?" China stared at him for a long time, before slowly nodding his head, "But~ aru. You hae to pay~aru" He grinned. Japan nodded, he had expected as much...and with China's stomach...? He was begining to regret this...but seeing China's happy expression, made him redoubt himself. And that's when it hit him,

China had just agreed to go and eat with him...right?

Japan gulped, He had hadn't he? Wasn't that considered...a...date...in American standards?

He nearly fainted, but he regained his composure. He had to keep it together. He couldn't read to indepth with this. For China, it could just simply be two friends getting something to eat...well, not really _friends_... Japan sighed.

"Kiku~aru?" Japan looked up, hm...it seemed like memory was mixing with reality...when he had looked to China, he was wearing old fashioned (now) traditional clothes.

_'Kiku?' The memory China said, smiling down to him._

"Japan? Japan? Nihon~aru?" Japan quickly looked to China, he had spaced out again, hadn't he? Japan shook his head, "Gomenasai, Chuugoku...I'm just a bit out of it..." He smiled up to China. However, China's face wasn't one of happiness, but one of worry.

"If you say so Nihon~aru..." China turned back to his table, grabbed his stuff, and began his walk to the door. "Ready~aru?" He turned back to Japan. Who quickly gathered himself up, and walked out with China.

A date huh? Japan's heart throbed. If only...

* * *

><p><em>:D And there's the end, I hope you enjoyed, and don't be surprised if you don't see an update for a while, XD But~ Thank you for reading,~<em>

_Ja ne~!_


	12. Hugs

_Okay, so this is a small chapter to hold everyone over for about a week _ I'm sorry but, Final Exams start for me next week... So I can't really update because I must study so much _ Pls bare with it~_

_Thank you all who reviewed! Thank you so much~! :D And any new readers, welcome~ And those who have been here since the begining, thanks~! :D Love you all~!_

_Pls Enjoy~_

* * *

><p><em>"Your tears of pain, Bring strain, to my heart. So that's why, even when you cry, even as you die, I will be there, I'll wrap my arms around your hair, and hold you tight, and make things alright."<em>

- 'Untitled' by Hamboj

China's eyes slowly difted shut. Hm...Today had been a good day...He thought, as he slowly passed out. The meeting wasn't all that bad, and it was quite entertaining...And he learned more about himself, and Japan...

Japan...

China's face heated, and turned red. Japan... He snuggled more under the large hotel covers, him being completely swallowed. Hm, why did these pillows always turn out being so soft? He thought curiously, squishing his face closer to them.

He turned and looked up to the cieling. He was tired, but he just couldn't sleep...He brought the cover up to his face, now slowly turning red. Japan...

He had gone out to lunch with Japan, and it hadn't been so bad...

_"Where would you like to go Yao-san?" Japan asked politely. China looked up to the (taller) Asian man, only to look back down, slightly fidgeting with his jacket._

_"Ano...I don't really know...aru..." China replied back shyly. He really didn't know. His mind was always on food, but it wasn't on it currently. He blushed, it was on something completely different..._

_Japan laughed slightly, a slight blush dusted over his cheeks. China looked so cute all flustered and stuff... He smiled down to him. "Do you mind if we had Ramen _[1] _?" Japan asked cautionsly. Ramen would be good, no? The history behind it was something both China and Japan shared..._

_Honestly, China didn't care what they ate. He wasn't that hungry...But, still... China nodded hesitantly to Japan, "Y-yeah, aru~" He said kindly. Japan merely nodded in acknowledgement, and continued the way. China looked away and sightly silently. Erm...this wasn't going so well...China snuck a look at Japan through his eyelashes, blushed, and then looked hadn't been alone with Japan in a long time, since the time he raised the boy...ah...good times..._

_He sighed once again, he really did hate this. This, noncommunication, this cold silence...If only Japan would talk to him like he used to...With no care, no worries..._

_"China-san?" Japan asked the nervous nation, he had seen him sigh a couple of times, and was a bit worried. China merely jumped slightly back and shook his head. "N-no, aru! N-othing wrong at all,aru!" His hands moved around in random motions in his panic. He looked away, it really was hard talking to him..._

_"Hm." Was Japan's simply reply, he just continued to walk. They stood far from eachother, looking more like two strangers walking slightly close together, but definetely not together, going on say, a trip to dinner together._

_"S-so...how is everything going Japan,aru?" China asked hesitantly. He was trying to make conversation, but it looked like a failing plan._

_"Good." Japan said, and then everything once again fell silent. China cletched his hands together, cletching his jaw, he could do this, "I-is that s-so,aru? ... " He attempted again. Japan nodded. Silence again._

_"How are the cities,aru? The towns,aru?" China tried again. Japan looked to him, "We're slowly rebuilding things, but it all looks good so far. Though, it's all thanks to the help of everyone." He smiled. China blushed and looked away, this wasn't going so well..._

_"H-how are things with you?" Japan asked shyly. He would try along with China to make an attempt at conversation. China acknowledged his helpful attempt, and tried something back, "P-perfectly fine, aru!" He said in a hard attempt at happiness and cheerfulness. Japan smiled at his fake cheerfulness. It still was very cute..._

_"How is Italy? Germany? Aru?" China asked, getting slightly more into the conversation. Japan looked out for a second, a smile coming to his face, "They are fine...Perfectly fine..." They were such nice friends...More so than Japan deserved, after all he had done..._

_After a few more attemps at simple small talk, all grew into a peacful silence. Japan slightly spaced, thinking about other things, like how this was far from a casual dinner with his old sensei._

_"Japan..." China quietly said, he stopped walking, his head down, his hands cletched._

_Japan looked back to him, stopping as well. Japan immediately noticed something wrong, by China's stance, and voice. "China-san...?" He asked worriedly. China looked up, with a determined look and a slightt blush, "Are you okay Japan?" He asked. Japan looked at him weirdly. Okay? Japan looked away. So China had noticed, huh? That he wasn't okay...Not at all..._

_"I...can manage..." He replied back in a small voice. China looked at him with a disbelieving look, "Kiku..." He said in a warning voice. He wanted the truth...he did. He still cared for the boy, now a man of course, that he had raised. He still cared._

_Japan froze at his human name, China hadn't called him that in a centuries, since Japan had... _

_Japan turned away, "It's fine China, really...It hurts a bit, time from time, but I'm fine," he turned back to China, and smiled a small sad, painful smile, "I don't wish to worry anyone."_

_China's face grew upset, growing mad. He snapped his eyes close, and ran up to Japan, he grasped the man into a hug, "You're lying." He said in a clear voice, tears starting to form at his eyes, "You're lying. And to me too, aru..." He stepped back, his face distraught, "You don't trust me anymore Kiku?" He pulled his face into his hands, begining to weep. _

_Japan watched him in surprise. He quickly panicked, as China started to sob. "Yao-san!" He grabbed onto the shorter man's shoulders, China looked up to him with a tear-stained face. Japan grew revolted at himself. He had made China cry again, again..._

_He pulled China into a hug, surprising the teary-eyed man. "I'm sorry Yao-san..." Japan quietly said to him, feeling something tug tightly at his heart._

_"I'm so sorry..."_

_OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx_

China pulled the covers over his face, steaming red.

After all that had happened, the rest of the day had continued with them getting some ramen, and then going home. Pure silence...

China peeked out form the covers, Hm...Japan's arms really felt warm...and safe...His eyes slowly shut closed, thinking back to the hug...feeling it...remembering it...

And with those happy peaceful feelings, he passed out...

* * *

><p><em>Kk~ Thank you for reading~ Pls hold on~! And byez~!<em>

_:D Thank you~!_

**[1] Ramen - Originally made in CHINA, it is a dish that slowly has become more Japanized over the centuries since it was introduced.**


End file.
